Its Just Life
by Assilem
Summary: Response to Challenge fic. Sam has to come to reality and finally tell the Colonel about something she has kept hidden for a long time.-Jam of course!


Title: It's Just Life  
  
Author: Assilem  
  
Email: sparkleglitergirlhotmail.com  
  
Status: Compete. (1/1)  
  
Category: Kinda angsty, mostly fluff tho.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Season/Sequel Info: Set, season Four. After Window of Opportunity- Basically Sam and Jack have an established relationship, started dating like...before that. Whatever, all goodJ  
  
Spoilers: None that I can think of  
  
Summary: Response to Challenge fic. Sam has to come to reality and finally tell the Colonel about something she has kept hidden for a long time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Though I wish I did. I do own kinda the idea, even though it was a challenge fic. Everyone doesn't belong to me, except Emily...who is a creation of my own mind! Muahahhahaha  
  
Authors Note: I would like to thank my ever loving friend, and beta when I need her to be, Twilight. Also who requested this challenge, Trish, thanks for coming up with the idea. This is for you. To fill your dream  
  
CHALLENGE!!! very weird, yet intriguing concept!-That was the challenge post title. I took and and ran! muahahaha! Well enjoy everyone!!-Challenge was for the SamandJack yahoo group.  
  
Feedback: Yes! I CRAVE IT!!!! Plus I gotta know what you people think of my writting:)  
  
Archive: SamandJack, sgfic, SJFic, my site, and anyone else just tell me where!  
  
It's Just Life  
  
Sam Carter walked out of the mountain, with a smile on her face. She was taking the weekend off, and relaxing. She put her laptop on the passenger's side of her car and started the ignition. She sighed and drove off. It had been a long week off world and she hadn't even managed to pick up her phone the whole time.  
  
Driving down the streets of Colorado Springs, she wondered why exactly she agreed to be part of the Stargate program. Not that she regretted it, but it left her little time seeing a person she cared for more than life itself.  
  
Pulling into a driveway to a 'cute' home, she stepped out and jogged up the path. She rang the doorbell and waited.  
  
"Hi Sam."  
  
"Hi Greg. I'm here to get Emily's things," Sam smiled at the man standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah. Why didn't you call Sam? You can't go a whole week without even calling. You know how much Emily loves you."  
  
"I know Greg. I wasn't in the country, it was kind of hard," Sam explained picking up Emily's 'Blue's Clues' suitcase.  
  
"You're an Astrophysicist Sam. Working with deep space telemetry. You know ever since you got transferred to the mountain, Emily hardly sees you. We moved here for you Sam, so you could see Emily," Greg told Sam, as he watched the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Greg, I'm REALLY sorry. I'm just out of the country a lot. I have the whole weekend off. So I promise, I'll keep her the entire weekend."  
  
"Sam, you said that last time, but as luck would have it, you had to go. You know when you left after dropping Emily off, she cried the rest of the weekend?" Greg asked as Sam's heart broke into two. She hated when her baby hurt.  
  
"Greg listen, I love Emily with all my heart and soul, and you know that," Sam said sharply, as tears threatened to fall. Greg looked at his ex, and brought her into his arms.  
  
After a few moments, Sam pulled away. She gave a soft smile and backed up to the door, suitcase still in her grasp.  
  
"I better go. I'll drop her off at school Monday. Bye Greg," Sam said leaving the house. She walked back to her car, and popped the trunk. All she had was a bag of civvies and a box of research papers. After putting Emily's suitcase in the trunk she climbed into her car and started the engine.  
  
Just as she did that, her phone ran, popping on the head set, so she could drive and talk at the same time, she started off to pick Emily up from school.  
  
"Carter."  
  
"Hey Sam, it's Janet."  
  
"Hey Janet!" Sam grinned.  
  
"Well, Mel, Annie, Crissy, and the rest of the girls were thinking we'd have a girls night tonight? What do you say, you in?"  
  
"Oh I would love to. But I have Emily this weekend," Sam explained to her friend.  
  
"Bring her along! We're just going to watch a movie, eat, wax our legs, eat, and eat. Plus I haven't seen that little girl of yours in AGES!" Janet grinned, making sure to keep her voice low enough so that no one in the office or its vicinity would hear.  
  
"That sounds great! I'll ask Emily and call you back."  
  
"Sure. But Daniel just came in. I'll talk to you later. If I'm not on the base, just call my cell."  
  
"I will. Bye Janet," Sam smiled turning the phone off as she pulled into the school's parking lot. She got out and locked her door, grabbing her wallet and keys, before she walked up to the school, where a congregation of parents stood.  
  
She looked around and felt awkward, not knowing anyone, while everyone seemed to know each other, and were chatting away. Greg was the one who picked Emily up from school, and usually brought their daughter to her house.  
  
"Hi. Who are you waiting for?" a woman asked in a chipper voice, jolting Sam out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh. Emily, Emily Carson-Carter," Sam said quickly.  
  
"Oh. You must be Emily's aunt," the woman smiled.  
  
"No, actually. I'm Emily's mother. Major Samantha Carter," Sam said introducing herself.  
  
"Oh. Hi! I'm Mary Chamberlain. Grace's mother."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So a Major. Army?"  
  
"No. Air Force."  
  
"Really? What do you do?"  
  
"I'm a theoretical astrophysicist. Doctor of theoretical astrophysics, to be precise."  
  
"You're a doctor? No wonder you never pick Emily up."  
  
"No, the reason is because I'm out of the country a lot. I'm one of the leaders in the world of theoretical astrophysics," Sam explained sharply. Already she didn't like this woman.  
  
"Mary, Leanne wants to talk to you about Christina's party," a young woman around Sam's age said quickly. Mary nodded and walked off. "Sorry about Mary. She doesn't know how to shut her mouth half the time. By the way, I'm Amy Simmons."  
  
"Major Sam Carter."  
  
"Emily's mom? She talks about you all the time. My daughter Alexa is Emily's best friend," Amy smiled.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Amy. Shouldn't the kids be out by now?" Sam asked looking anxiously around.  
  
"That they should. Don't worry, they should be out soon."  
  
"Okay," Sam said with a soft smile.  
  
"Where are you stationed?" Amy asked.  
  
"Cheyenne Mountain Complex. I work with deep space telemetry."  
  
"Wow. My boyfriend works there. You might know him. Captain Josh Danes?"  
  
"You're dating Josh?" Sam asked wide-eyed. The woman nodded. "Josh talks about you and Alexa all the time."  
  
"That's Josh. He likes to brag," Amy smiled as the door of first graders came out. Sam watched as child by child ran into their parents' arms. That's when she saw her, Emily stood there for a quick moment before running towards her.  
  
"MOOOMMMMMY!!!!" She screamed running as fast as her little legs would carry her and jumping into her mother's arms. All the other parents watched this, in confusion. "I missed you so much Mommy!"  
  
"I missed you too baby. I love you," Sam whispered kissing her daughter's puckered lips.  
  
"Love you too," Emily vowed. Sam kissed Emily once more before placing her back on the ground.  
  
"Am I coming home with you Mommy?"  
  
"You sure are. For the whole weekend," Sam promised taking a hold of Emily's hand as they started to walk away. Leaving the group of parents and children confused.  
  
"Really?" Emily asked hopefully.  
  
"Really. But I have something to ask you. Auntie Janet and some of the other girls want us to come over and have a girls night. With a movie and snacks. Do you want to go?" Sam asked as she helped Emily into the car.  
  
"Um...Yeah. I haven't seen Auntie Janet in a long time!" Emily smiled as Sam got into the car in front of her.  
  
"Okay. When we get home we'll call her," Sam smiled.  
  
"Yay!" Emily cheered from her seat. Sam laughed and started off. "Mommy you don't have to work this weekend do you?"  
  
"Nope. I got the whole weekend off. I'll even drop you off at school on Monday," Sam smiled.  
  
"Really? Mommy, Monday is Parents day at school, can you come?" Emily asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, I have to talk to General Hammond. Do you want to go to the mountain so I can ask?" Sam asked.  
  
"Kay! Mommy, guess what happened today?" Emily said excitedly.  
  
Sam listened to Emily talking the whole way to the base. The little girl could talk, and talk, and talk. But then again, Sam hadn't seen her in two weeks, and hadn't talk to her in a week. And so many things happened in the six year olds life.  
  
When they got to the base, Sam and Emily made their way to the gate. Emily was asking all types of questions and Sam answering them.  
  
"Airman. I need a pass for her. I need to see General Hammond," Sam told the young guard. He nodded.  
  
"I just need some information," he said handing her a clipboard.  
  
"Of course. Want to help me Emily?" Sam asked bending down to her daughter. Emily nodded, her blonde curls bouncing. "Okay, I need you to print your name on this line, okay?" Emily nodded and took the pencil. Very carefully the six-year-old wrote her name.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Good. I'll quickly fill out the rest," Sam said as her chicken scratch covered the form. "Here you go Airman. Thank you," Sam smiled swiping her card.  
  
The two walked into the elevator and Sam waited before it closed, and locked before she said anything.  
  
"We have to go down a lot of floors to where we have to go. Now, everything you see or hear, you can't tell anyone about okay?"  
  
"Okay. Why?" Emily asked holding her mother's hand tightly.  
  
"Because, it's all classified. Only special people can know what it okay?"  
  
"Okay," Emily smiled, content with the answer. Just then the door opened and Janet Frasier stepped.  
  
"Hey Sam, hi Emily," Janet smiled brightly bending down to Emily's height.  
  
"Hi Auntie," Emily smiled hugging her 'Aunt'.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Janet asked, standing up, holding Emily in her arms.  
  
"We're going to go see General Hammond. Monday, is Parents Day at school, and I want to go," Sam smiled. Janet smiled at her friend. She was falling into the role of mother better than she was when they first met.  
  
"Really?" Janet asked looking at Emily.  
  
"Yup! Daddy is coming to. And so is Patty, and if Mommy can come, then I have three parents," Emily said proudly as she counted them on her fingers. Janet laughed and kissed the side of her head.  
  
"Sam, why don't I take Emily to the infirmary, I can run some quick tests while you talk to the general. That way she won't, see or hear anything that she shouldn't," Janet suggested.  
  
"What do you say Emily? You want to stay with Auntie Janet for a little bit?" Sam asked as they reached the floor.  
  
"Yeah!" Emily smiled.  
  
"This is our stop. Come on Emily, I'll take some blood," Janet smiled.  
  
"And I can't have it back, cause it would be dirty," Emily explained. Janet laughed and they both waved to Sam stepping out. Sam waved back as the door shut.  
  
God, she loved her little girl. Taking a deep breath she leaned into the wall, and waited until her stop.  
  
"Hey Janet, do you have any sugar?" Daniel Jackson asked walking into the infirmary, upon seeing Janet and a little girl playing.  
  
"Yeah. It's in my office, second draw, under the Hershey's bar, and beside the twizerlers," Janet explained as she let Emily listen to her heart.  
  
"Okay...thanks," Daniel said softly walking into her office, not taking his eyes off the little girl. She seemed familiar some how.  
  
"Janet!" Daniel heard Sam's voice ring as she walked into the infirmary.  
  
"Hey Sam. We're just listening to our heart beats," Janet explained as Emily carefully listened to hers.  
  
"Wow," Sam grinned.  
  
"Can I listen to yours Mommy?" Emily asked. MOMMY?! What!? Daniel thought to himself. Since when was Sam a mother...since when...man he was so confused!  
  
"Why not?" Sam smiled unbuttoning her blouse a bit. She took the end of the stethoscope Emily handed her and placed it on her heart.  
  
"Hey Sam," Daniel said taking a sip of his coffee. Sam looked up, her eyes wide.  
  
"Hi...Daniel," Sam said carefully.  
  
"So, ah. Who's this?" Daniel asked gesturing to Emily.  
  
"Daniel, this is Emily. Emily, this is Doctor Daniel Jackson," Sam introduced.  
  
"Hi Emily. What are you doing here?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Mommy brought me," Emily explained. "Right Mommy?"  
  
"Right Emily," Sam smiled. Daniel took another sip of his coffee.  
  
"Mommy Sam?" Daniel asked looking at his friend.  
  
"Yeah. Daniel, Emily is my daughter," Sam explained picking Emily up. Daniel stared and gave her an inquiring look. "Janet, could you take Emily to the commissary, Daniel and I need to talk," Sam asked. Janet nodded, sensing what Sam wanted.  
  
"Of course. Come on Sweetie, we'll go get some pudding," Janet smiled taking Emily. As soon as the two left the room, Daniel say down on the bed that Emily was on and looked at her.  
  
"Okay, I guess you want to know?" Daniel nodded. He thought of Sam as a sister, and four years of knowing her, he had never known her to keep a secret...  
  
"Mommy, can we read a book?" Emily asked walking into the kitchen with a book in hand. Sam turned around and nodded.  
  
"Of course. What book?" Sam asked taking the book from her daughter. "Green Eggs and Ham¹."  
  
"I got it from the library. I got some others too," Emily smiled as Sam pulled her onto her lap.  
  
"Well, lets read this one, and then after dinner we can read another," Sam smiled opening the book.  
  
"Okay. Can I help?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"I'm first. I read one page you read the other? Okay?" Emily asked. Sam nodded and flipped to the first page. "I am Sam."  
  
"I am Sam."  
  
"Sam I am," Emily read proudly.  
  
"That Sam I am! That Sam I am! I do not like that Sam I am," Sam smiled. She always loved this book. Mark used to tease her about it, saying she was Sam, which ironically she was.  
  
"Do you like g-g-gre-green e-e-"  
  
"Eggs," Sam supplied.  
  
"Eggs and ham?" Emily smiled. Sam was just about to read the next page when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll be right back okay?" Emily nodded, and Sam got up, placing her down on the chair. She sighed and jogged slightly to her front door.  
  
"Hey Sam," Jack smiled as she opened the door.  
  
"Sir, what are you doing here? I have the weekend off," Sam said quickly. She didn't want to go to work, like hell she was. She wanted time with Emily.  
  
"I know that Sam. And drop the Sir, we're not on base," Jack smiled.  
  
"Sorry Jack. Weren't you going to the cabin?" Sam asked, refusing to let him in.  
  
"Yeah. But I decided I would come and visit you. We haven't had a lot of time together have we?" Jack asked picking up Sam's hand and rubbing his thumb over her soft skin.  
  
"We haven't. But Jack, I have obligations this weekend. How about next weekend? We can go out to dinner and dancing," Sam suggested. She wasn't ready to tell Jack about Emily. It wasn't time...but when was the time to tell your boyfriend that you had a six-year-old daughter that you kept hidden.  
  
"Sam, please?" Jack asked. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too," Sam said softly as she went willingly into Jack's arms.  
  
"I love you," He murmured into her neck. Sam took a deep breath.  
  
"I love you too," She said pulling away. "Come with me, I want you to meet someone. You have to promise no freaking out, no yelling, no nothing okay?" Sam pleaded. Jack nodded and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Of course," He said as Sam pulled him into the house.  
  
"Emily, I want you to meet someone," Sam called. Emily looked up from her spot on the chair and smiled. Jack looked at the little girl, she looked exactly like Sam. "Emily, this is Jack O'Neill, Jack, this is my daughter Emily," Sam said softly picking Emily up.  
  
"Your...daughter?" Jack asked, thoroughly shocked.  
  
"Yes. Emily's six," Sam explained. Jack quickly shook off his shock and looked at his girlfriend.  
  
"Sam, we need to talk."  
  
"I know. Emily why don't you go take a bath and then Jack and I will take you to a movie after dinner okay?" Emily nodded and jumped out of her mother's arms.  
  
"Sam," Jack said softly, not to scare her away.  
  
"You want to know the whole story, don't you?" Sam asked. Jack nodded and sat down in the chair that Emily just got out of. He took Sam's had and pulled her down to his lap.  
  
"Seven years ago, right after Jonas and I broke up, I met Greg Carson. He basically helped me through my pain and taught me to love again. We never got married, or even got engaged, but we started to date...and then one night, things got a little carried away, and we ended up sleeping together. The next morning, Greg apologized, thinking he took advantage of me, but I assured him he didn't. Six weeks later, I discovered I was pregnant, with Emily. We talked about it and everything, and he said that the baby wouldn't affect my career, that I still could do what I loved to do. So, nine months later, I had the baby. We joked throughout it that she should be named after a mathematical term. We ended up naming her E=MC². Emily Maureen Carter-Carson. Then four years ago, I was transferred here, and Greg moved Emily and his girlfriend here, so that I could be with her more often."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I didn't want to be seen as an uncaring mother because I'm at work so much because I really do love Emily. I didn't want to be seen as one of those moms that their work is more important to them, then their child, because that isn't true. I love Emily so much. I just have to work so hard so that when I don't get to see her, I don't feel as bad," Sam said as tears fell down her cheeks. Jack raised his hand to her cheek and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"We would NEVER think of you as that kind of woman. We love you too much. Hell I love you too much for that," Jack whispered.  
  
"I know you do, I just feel like sometimes I don't deserve Emily. She is the greatest thing that happened to me, I learned to love because of her," Sam sobbed into Jack's chest. Jack rubbed her back comforting her. This must be so hard on her.  
  
"Mommy, what's the matter?" Emily asked walking into the room seeing her mother crying on this man.  
  
"Nothing. Come here honey," Emily walked slowly over to the two. She had never known her mother to cry, let alone cry with a man.  
  
"Emily, Jack is my boyfriend," Sam said as Emily crawled onto Jack's lap with her mother.  
  
"You love my mommy?" Emily asked carefully.  
  
"I sure do Emily. I love your Mommy more than anything," Jack smiled brushing a curl off of Emily's forehead.  
  
"Good. Mommy, what do I call him?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you think Jack?"  
  
"You can call me whatever you want," Jack smiled wrapping his spare arm around Emily. That little girl was the easiest going little girl he had ever met.  
  
"Jack! Jack are you coming to Parents Day? Mommy is coming, so is Daddy and Patty. I need two daddies and two mommies there," Emily grinned. Jack smiled and nodded.  
  
Life had pretty much turned out well for Sam. She fell in love with her CO, although they still had to keep their relationship a secret, neither of them were ready to give their careers up just yet. Sam saw Emily more and more often, and soon she was seeing her daily, after Sam became pregnant, yet again. Jack was ecstatic with his new life. He never expected to fall in love again, let alone have a new family. A family of girls, he was going to have to get used to that. Emily made him a father again, but the birth of Riley Julianna Rose not only made him a father again, but a new father.  
  
It was life. Just life.  
  
¹-_Dr. Seuss' Green Eggs and Ham, its not mine! Belongs to the Seuss!_


End file.
